Out of Flame and Ruin
by Skitteez
Summary: As Mark, Saph, and the others return home from WIPI, not everything seems alright after the school's destruction (especially concerning Ms. Wattman's past). This is the sequel to Wattman's Institution for Powerful Individuals. I own nothing except for WIPI and OC's. (Markiplier: Mark, Skydoesminecraft: Adam, BajanCanadian: Mitch, JeromeASF: Jerome, CaptainSparklez: Jordan, more)
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

** Hey guys! If you didn't already read the description, this is the sequel to my previous story "Wattman's Institution for Powerful Individuals"! If you haven't read my first story then none of this will make any sense, so go check it out if you haven't already! I hope you guys will love this story as much as the other one! Don't forget to PM me with any suggestions or ideas. Anyway… enjoy the story!**

"Saph! Saph where are you?" Mark shouted as he descended down the black spiral staircase that connected the two floors of his apartment. He halted at the bottom to listen for a reply but as he suspected, he was secluded for the moment being. _She usually comes back by now… I wonder if something came up on her way back_, Mark thought to himself. He sighed nervously before strolling over to the sliding glass doors that lead out to the balcony. _It's a shame that the other apartments block most of the view. _When he first bought the apartment Mark was quiet disappointed with the view, but he soon discovered that it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Mark stepped out onto the balcony and looked to the left to see a perfect view of the morning sunrise. The orange and pink rays of the shining sun seemed to reach out and try to grab him. But the thing that had really grabbed his attention was the crow that just landed on the balcony rail across from him. Mark sat down in one of the two lawn chairs that faced the sun and continued to admire the scenery. All the while occasionally glancing at the graceful bird located in his peripheral vision.

"I know that's you Saph." Mark finally broke the silence after five minutes, still looking to the morning sky. The crow flapped across the gap between the buildings and landed on the railing of Mark's balcony. It's emerald gaze was unwavering as the bird was replaced with a girl wearing a black creeper t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans and sat on the railing.

"Oh hey there Mark, didn't see you there." Saph giggled and swung her legs back and forth. Mark turned his gaze back to her; his expression was serious.

"Saph… you **know** we agreed that we won't use our powers where normal people can see us."

"That's just it. No one **saw** me. Don't worry about it, hun." Saph walked over to him and ruffled his black hair, using his assigned pet name. Despite her efforts to lighten him up, Mark stood and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But what if someone saw you? If this got out and something happened to you I would never forgive myself. I know it's only been a few months since the school was destroyed and you're still adjusting to life in LA but you have to be more careful. If you wanted to see the area around here then we can just take a walk later. Does that sound good to you?" Mark grinned.

"*sigh* Fine, whatever." Saph walked back inside leaving Mark out in the open. _Something's seriously wrong with her_ Mark thought, _she's been acting depressed lately. Maybe she's getting sick or something. _He walked inside only to find Saph picking at her scrambled eggs he made her with a fork. Her head rested lazily on her hand propped up by her elbow. Saph's eyes were blank and dull in comparison to a few moments ago. _She's also started eating a lot less. I'm really worried about her but every time I ask about how she's doing she pushes me away. I guess I'll just have to try to make her feel better with my __**overwhelming charm.**_ Mark chuckled lightly at his remark and walked over to wrap his arms around her and place his chin on the top of her head.

"So you wanna go for that walk now?" Mark smiled.

"Sure Mark, sure."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Plan

** Before we get started with the second chapter I would like to explain that in this story none of the Youtubers have girlfriends/boyfriends (except Mark obviously). It just makes everything a lot easier on me because I don't want to accidentally butcher their personalities or anything, nothing against them. But anyway, enjoy!**

*click click click… click click* went Cry's keyboard and mouse as he composed the description to one of his latest videos. After reading it over about seven times to uncover any possible spelling and grammar mistakes, he clicked the upload button and sat back in his chair. Making videos always kept his mind off of this…situation. He had practiced his powers a lot since returning home from WIPI (or what's left of it). Cry had even gone as far as using them in public to get revenge on a thief who stole a poor woman's purse (original right?). But he had always been careful not to reveal his secret to anyone, which to be honest wasn't very difficult given the fact that very few people actually knew his face. Bored, Cry turned on his Skype to find that no one of interest was online at the moment. He had been sure to keep in close touch with all of the other Youtubers who were at the school as well.

From what he heard from everyone else, they have all agreed to not use their powers where others can see them. But they all practiced in the privacy and safety of their own homes. Cry remembered Adam cracking up and telling everyone a story of when the entire block's electricity went out because he plugged in a phone charger and touched the outlet on accident. Minx told the gang about how when she almost exposed herself when a drunkard suddenly attacked her and she threw an entire dumpster at him! Thankfully the authorities blamed it on him being utterly wasted. Mark seemed to always be complaining about Saph sneaking away in the early morning to go flying around the town. In every call she only replied to his complaints with a sigh or "whatever". _She seems pretty down lately, I hope she's all right… I might ask Mark about it later._ _They better not be fighting…they make such an awesome power couple!_

Cry chuckled and stretched his arms and aching back until he let out a deep yawn. _Recording can take so much out of me sometimes, funny how I can feel completely exhausted by just sitting in a chair and talking for a few hours_ he thought to himself. _I should take a break from all this hard work. _Cry decided to leave his room and jump on the couch to chill in front of the TV for a bit. Dully scrolling through the seemingly infinite amount of channels, he finally landed on a channel that spurred his interest. Well "spurred" being an understatement since the news anchor lady was reporting on the investigation of a huge crater estimated to have been created recently.

"Authorities are now investigating an explosion that appears to have occurred only a few months ago. A nearly 50 ft. pillar of earth and rocks stands in the middle of the destruction and reveals that this explosion was terrifyingly precise and accurate. Suggestions have been made that this was created, possibly, by an otherworldly entity. The crater itself is about 150 feet wide in all directions. Small remnants of building materials bring investigators to the conclusion that a building once stood here. In addition, small, unidentifiable human remains and clothing have been salvaged from the wreckage. No bodies have been found. If you know anything about this new development, please call this number…" Cry flipped to the next channel before the reporter had a chance to say the station number. _Shit! We never even thought of how the outside world would react to the ruins of the school! Well, at least they won't find anything of use. That Will kid really blew that place sky-high! _Despite his reassurance, he still felt uneasy. _What __**if**__ they were to find out? Would they be able to find us? Could we get away somehow? _Cry was all about having a backup plan and not having one in a risky such as this one terrified him. Out of habit, he ran back to his computer to find the answers. Seeing the contacts list on his open Skype tab gave him an idea. Cry sat down on his computer and began to type a message:

**Dear everyone, I think we should keep in even closer contact with each other for the time being. If you didn't already know, the media found the wreckage of the school. Thankfully they have absolutely no idea what it is and they're completely clueless. But we should start to message each other every other day or so to know for sure that we're all okay. Just in case something goes wrong, we should give each other a couple Skype names of our friends so we can get together more quickly if they were to find out. If for any reason you don't have a lot of time to get in touch with any of us or if your communication is restricted, just send one of us the message "WIPI". Hopefully it won't come to that but we should be careful. Just in case it does, we have a plan now. Remember to keep each other updated; Cry over and out. **

Cry gave a half-hearted chuckle at the last sentence and sent the message to all of the concerned persons. He sat back in his chair and wished that they wouldn't need a plan at all. But now he, and possibly the others, can rest easy knowing they had one.


	3. Chapter 3: A Collab With Jordan

*Knock knock knock*

"Coming!" Mark called as he ran down the spiral staircase to answer the door. He pulled open the door to see Jordan (aka CaptainSparklez) smiling on the other side.

"Hey Mark! I got your Skype message earlier. Sorry I'm a little late, I ran into some delays on the way here."

"Nah! Don't worry about it; I'm not ready setting up anyways. Come in!" Mark stood to the side and let Jordan enter his apartment. Mark led him to the living room and took a seat on his bright red couch. "You can watch whatever you want on TV until I get this mess working" Mark gestured to his microphone sitting on an old shoebox. While he went to messing with the various cables strewn about the coffee table, Jordan began flipping through the hundreds of channels on the TV.

"Hey, so I was thinking we should start with some Happy Wheels." Mark began before looking up to find that the channel Jordan stopped at was the national news station. His eyes flashed wide open when he saw a picture of a large crater displayed in the top right corner of the screen, the same exact one that was left behind after the destruction of WIPI.

"Authorities are now investigating an explosion that appears to have occurred only a few months ago. A nearly 50 ft. pillar of earth and rocks stands in the middle of the destruction and reveals that this explosion was terrifyingly precise and accurate. Suggestions have been made that this was created, possibly, by an otherworldly entity. The crater itself is about 150 feet wide in all directions. Small remnants of building materials bring investigators to the conclusion that a building once stood here. In addition, small, unidentifiable human remains and clothing have been salvaged from the wreckage. No bodies have been found."

"Well that's pretty strange…what's **your** theory Mark?" Jordan's voice snapped him back to reality. Mark turned to see him raise an eyebrow, then lower it in worry.

"Anything wrong?" Jordan asked with concern layered in his tone.

"No…no it's nothing." Mark went back to fumbling with his cords and wires.

"Okay, it just seemed for a second there that you recognized that picture." Mark could already tell that Jordan was trying to coax the answer out of him, but as much as he wanted to tell his friend about WIPI, he couldn't do it. It would be too dangerous for even **one** normal person to have knowledge of the school and their powers, even if it was a close friend.

"No seriously dude it's nothing." Mark chuckled half-heartedly.

"But if it was something you would tell me…right?" Jordan stared intently, waiting for an answer. Mark's throat ran dry as he struggled to come up with a reply that wasn't a lie nor the complete truth.

*Ding-dong* Mark breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he heard the doorbell chime. _Saved by the bell!_ He turned and nearly ran to open the door; smiling to see that Saph was standing on the other side. Her arms were occupied with carrying a large plastic bag full of…even MORE wires!

"I got these new wires to replace the ones **you **broke." She beamed as she walked inside and placed the heavy bag on the kitchen counter.

"Hey that was an accident! I didn't know any better." Mark gave his best puppy dogface.

"What happened to the cables?" Jordan asked from the couch.

"Oh…there was an incident…with juice" Mark smiled, trying to hide his little white lie. In reality a couple days ago he was experimenting with morphing into a panther and, lets just say, he kinda got a little too excited with his claws.

"Well the point is that I got the equipment and once we set these bad boys up we can get to recording! Speaking of, sorry for ignoring you there Jordan. I don't think we've met in real life before. The name's Sapphire, but you can call me Saph." She walked over to Jordan and shook his hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! Mark has told me all about you! I'm Jordan."

"Do you mind if Saph here joins us in the video? The fans are in love with her so far!" Mark walked back into the living room with some of the cords in hand.

"No I don't mind at all! The more the merrier!"

(A couple minutes of set up later)

"Hello everybody and welcome to a Happy Wheels video featuring none other than CaptainSparklez and Saph!" Mark announced and the two guests smiled and waved to the camera. After the intro was finished, the trio got onto the gameplay. To be honest it was a little awkward at first since this was the first video in which Saph wasn't just playing with Mark. But after a few gory deaths and 'poon run fails, the atmosphere began to lighten up. Mark was anxious about how Saph would act around another Youtuber given her previous track record with reactions and actions of normal people. He was proud of her for adjusting to life so quickly here in LA and most of his fans absolutely loved her to death (accept for a few jealous fangirls but they eventually accepted her after seeing how much happier Mark has been with her in his life).

(Some video content later)

"…and I will see **YOU** in the next video. Bye bye!" The three of them waved to the camera before Mark ended the video.

"Ok so what's next on the agenda?" Saph rubbed her hands together.

"Oh, sorry guys but I gotta jet. I got to go meet up with a couple friends and I'm kinda booked for the next couple days." Jordan stood up and Mark followed him to the door.

"That's fine dude. We could collab some other time if you want."

"I'll message you on Skype when I'm free" Jordan laughed and pointed to Mark as he stepped out the door.

"I'll be waiting for it! Thanks for coming! Seeyah!" Mark called from the doorway.

"Bye!" he heard Jordan call as he closed the door and stood staring at Saph. _I have to tell her about what I saw on the news. There's no way I could ever keep it from her anyways. _Mark sighed as he approached Saph.

"Saph…I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"Okaaaayyyy…" Saph replied, already looking worried.

"I saw a picture of the crater left behind by the explosion of WIPI on the news recently. There was a story on it but thankfully they have no idea what it is or where it came from." Saph's face relaxed after hearing the second half of the statement.

"We need to tell the others, just in case they haven't heard about it yet." Mark nodded in agreement and headed to his computer. After sitting down in his chair he opened up Skype to see that Adam, Mitch, and Jerome where all online. He also noticed that he received a message from his friend Cry. It read:

**Dear everyone, I think we should keep in even closer contact with each other for the time being. If you didn't already know, the media found the wreckage of the school. Thankfully they have absolutely no idea what it is and they're completely clueless. But we should start to message each other every other day or so to know for sure that we're all okay. Just in case something goes wrong, we should give each other a couple Skype names of our friends so we can get together more quickly if they were to find out. If for any reason you don't have a lot of time to get in touch with any of us or if your communication is restricted, just send one of us the message "WIPI". Hopefully it won't come to that but we should be careful. Just in case it does, we have a plan now. Remember to keep each other updated; Cry over and out. **

_I guess Cry saw the report first. Hey…aren't Adam, Mitch, and Jerome all in LA right now? Maybe I could get to talk with them about this!_ Mark began to type up a message to the three Minecrafters.

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since we last talked and I wondered if you wanted to get together sometime soon since you're all in LA right now. We could show each other how we're getting along with learning to control our powers! **

Mark sent the message to all three of them and within minutes got a response

from Adam:

**That would be pretty awesome! You could come over to our place at around 3:00ish and we could hang out! Hope to see you there! **


	4. Chapter 4: A Meeting Gone Sour

**Hey guys! I'd like to say a few things before starting this chapter. I would like to thank ****BeatrixG the MaskedDog****for all of the suggestions and help given to me. You're awesome! And also I would like to mention that in this story Adam, Ty, and Quentin still consider themselves members of Team Crafted and so does Ryan. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

Mark allowed his eyes to blink open as bright sunlight poured in from the window. He stretched his arms so that they reached all the way across the bed and realized something. _Where's Saph?_ He wondered as he stood up and surveyed the room with no luck. _Dammit…she must have gone out again! _Mark turned and ran down the stairs and reached the bottom just in time to see a crow fly into the living room.

"Saph!" he nearly barked her name and the crow jumped in surprise. It was soon replaced with a very startled Sapphire.

"What the hell?! I thought you were done with this sneaking out bullshit!" at this point Mark was yelling, almost screaming, at her. She silently cowered from his gaze and took a step back in shock. It was now that he finally realized how loud and intimidating he was acting. Mark took a breath and relaxed his voice.

"I'm so sorry for yelling, I didn't realize how loud I was." Mark's eyes softened and he calmly walked over to her to give her a hug. "It's just that you won't tell me why you leave in the first place. You seem depressed lately and you never want to open up to me about it and I feel scared and helpless because I can't do anything to help you. So please Saph…tell me what's wrong." Mark was beginning to tear up as he hugged her.

"It's all my fault…"

"What?" Mark pulled away from her slightly so that he could see her face.

"Ms. Wattman is dead and it's all my fault." Her eyes began to water as well.

"Saph don't ever let yourself think that! You had no idea about what was happening in there and you were needed outside with us. Don't blame yourself for that." Mark tucked part of her hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear

"One of my biggest regrets is that I knew almost nothing about her life, especially before she found me in that alleyway. I was too wrapped up in my own self pity and helping out with the school that I never even bothered to ask." A tear ran down her cheek as she spoke.

"Saph, I understand how you feel, trust me I do, but you can't continue to live in this constant state of regret. Ms. Wattman would've wanted you to be happy even without her around. I know it's terrifying to leave everything you've ever known behind but you don't have to be alone anymore. I'll always be here for you." Mark smiled and wiped away a tear away. Saph quickly leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. After she pulled away she let out a giggle.

"Thank you Mark, and to pay you back **I'm** making breakfast today!" Saph dashed to the kitchen.

"No way! You burnt the eggs last time!" Mark laughed.

"Well why don't you come over here and teach me then you jerk?" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"I'll try…even though you're a lost cause when it comes to the kitchen." He walked over and joined her.

"Shut up and teach me how to cook Chef Mark!"

(3:20 outside the Team Crafted House)

"Woah" Saph breathed as they pulled into the driveway of the Team Crafted house.

"This place is like a freaking mansion compared to your puny apartment." She laughed and poked Mark on the cheek.

"I think this is 'a freaking mansion' period!" he laughed and stepped out of the car. Mark dashed to the other side before Saph could open her car door and opened it for her.

"M'lady" he gestured with a posh British accent.

"Thank you, what a gentleman." She retaliated with an equally posh voice and performed a curtsy. Mark grasped her hand and they headed for the front door of the beautiful estate. He rang the doorbell and heard a shuffling of feet and voices on the other side of the door. After a moment or two Adam came and answered the door.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" he poked his head outside and smiled.

"Hey Adam!" both Saph and Mark waved.

"ummm…before you come inside can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure! What's up?" Mark asked as Adam closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry but I forgot to mention that a few friends are over here with us three for a little bit, but they'll leave in about an hour or so and they're cool I think you'll get along with them." Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure that's fine! We can talk about everything later." Mark nodded and Adam let the two inside.

"Oh by the way you're house is AMAZING." Saph gazed all around.

"Thanks! It's not really my style though. I'm not one to like very extravagant things, but the other guys seem to love it." Adam said as he led Mark and Saph to the main living room. Upon entering Mark saw Mitch, Jerome, an unknown person, and Jordan sitting on the couch.

"So this is what you're doing while hiding from me Jordan?" Mark chuckled and Jordan's head whipped around to see him.

"Mark and Saph! It's lovely to see you joining us this evening." Jordan smiled walked over to the two guests.

"Mark! Saph!" Jerome and Mitch yelled and ran over to give the two a hug.

"It's nice to see you guys!" Saph exclaimed, and then glanced over to the stranger who was standing a bit away.

"Hi!" Saph darted over to the new person.

"Hey, sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Ashley. I'm visiting here for a couple of days." The guest spoke with a smooth British accent.

"I'm Sapphire, but you can call me Saph for short." She beamed and shook Ashley's hand. Mark soon joined them.

"And I'm Mark, but you can call me Mark." He laughed and shook her hand as well.

"Ok now that everyone's acquainted with each other we can get back to the game." Mitch hopped back on the couch.

"What are you guys playing?" Mark asked.

"…Worms…" Jerome gave Saph and Mark a wink before picking up his controller. _Oh boy…here we go again_ Mark groaned inwardly.

(One hour later)

"Dammit Saph! You beat me again!" Adam cried out as Saph took out his last worm with a missile.

"I can't help it I'm just too good for you." She did a mini victory dance in her seat.

"Hahaha! You're bad!" Jerome laughed and pointed at Adam.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry guys but it seems that I have to go." Jordan sighed and stood up. But before anyone could get out any goodbyes, Mark heard something approaching from above. It sounded like a…helicopter?

"Bye Jordan! Thanks for coming!" Mitch shouted. Jordan waved as he approached the front door, but something was wrong. The noise from the helicopter had escalated to a point in which it was way too close to be just passing by.

"What the…" Jerome started. Jordan had just placed his hand on the door handle when a voice over a megaphone boomed from the front of the house.

"Attention, this is the FBI. Please come out with your hands in the air. We know you're in there. I repeat. Attention, this is the FBI. Please come out with your hands in the air."


	5. Chapter 5: Detained

**Sorry guys for taking so long to upload this. Lots of summer work and junk. Just want to thank everyone that has helped with suggestions so far! (cough…****Bigbadkingboomboo…cough)**** You guys are awesome!**

"Attention, this is the FBI. Please come out with your hands in the air. We know you're in there. I repeat. Attention, this is the FBI. Please come out with your hands in the air." A loud female voice boomed from what sounded like a megaphone. Everyone froze for a moment, their eyes wide with panic.

"Oh no…" Mark just breathed the words as he turned to Saph. His eyes seemed to scream _they know_.

"Why the hell are they here?! Why would they want us?!" Mitch shot up angrily. Adam looked to him with sad, defeated eyes.

"They found out about us" was all he said before looking down at the floor.

"They found… out… about… WHAT?" Jordan called from the door, obviously beginning to hyperventilate. Mark opened his mouth to answer him, but quickly shut it. _Not here _he thought _he wouldn't believe me at first anyways. _The blare from the helicopter was getting louder as it neared the house and the megaphone sounded again.

"Please come out with your hands in the air. You have three minutes before we are forced to begin searching the house. I repeat. Please come out with your hands in the air. You have three minutes before we are forced to begin searching the house" the voice blared.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Ashley yelled and put her hands on her head in panic.

"We have to go out there. There's no other way." Jerome sighed and stood up.

"He's right, putting up a fight will only make things worse" said Saph, completely ignoring Ashley's outburst. All of them except for Ashley nodded in agreement and headed for the front door where Jordan was panting and wheezing. Mark placed his hands on Jordan's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's going to be okay, Jordan. Just calm down." Jordan silently and quickly nodded his head in understanding and his breathing began to regulate. Without warning, Adam turned around and ran up the stairs to the second floor.

"Where are you going Adam?!" Jerome called to him.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'll meet you out there in a minute. I have to do something first." He said before sprinting into a room. Saph turned to the rest of the group.

"We should go now, before they start searching the house."

"And leave Adam behind? No way!" shouted Jordan.

"Well it's either we wait for him and risk them breaking in or we trust him and leave before they get in here." Mark said sternly. Jordan sighed and turned back to the door before turning the doorknob. Everyone's mouth dropped at the sight outside the house. Five huge black trucks blocked the driveway while countless soldiers surrounded the house with their guns drawn. Behind the line of government soldiers stood an older woman with attire that seemed to belong to a general and long brown hair done in a bun. A large black megaphone was held to her mouth. Slowly, the Youtubers stepped outside with their hands in the air until they almost reached the barrier of soldiers. The woman dropped her megaphone and swooped her gaze across the group. Her cold, almost gray eyes seemed to size up each of the Youtubers that stood before her. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"There was supposed to be seven of you. Where is the last one?" the woman's voice was strong but calm in spite of the situation but it sounded like it was being held back somehow.

"He…umm…he went to go make sure the sink wasn't still…umm… running." Jerome quickly stuttered an excuse. The woman leaned in and narrowed her eyes at his response. He tried his hardest not to let his gaze waver as she continued to examine his eyes. After another moment she turned with a firm _humph_.

"He has one more minute to evacuate the house willingly. As for you six, you're going to wait in here." She walked past the black trucks to an even larger sixth truck that seemed to be lined with steel plates. The group stood in awe at the massive vehicle.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?" the woman barked and they ran to the back of the truck. One of the soldiers unlocked the back and opened the double doors for them. He silently gestured with his head towards the inside and the group shuffled in. Ashley was trying to hold back tears and Jordan stared wide-eyed with panic while the rest of them sat down in the truck in solemn silence.

"Wait! I'm here! Don't search the house!" Adam's voice called from the front of the house and hurrying footsteps ran to the back of the truck. Adam suddenly appeared in the doorway of the vehicle and climbed in with an emotionless expression. Not a word was exchanged as the soldier finally closed the doors with a thunderous bang.

(Cry's House)

"Ok bye dude!" Russ's voice shouted from Cry's headphones.

"See yah" Cry responded and ended the call. The two gamers had just finished recording another Cry and Russ Waste Time video. The masked gamer was just about to close his Skype before he noticed a new message from Adam. His eyes grew wide behind his ceramic mask and adrenaline rushed through his system. The message only contained four letters, the same four letters that he wished he never had to see again.

_WIPI_

**OOOOOOOOO snap! What's Cry gonna do? What will happen to our beloved Youtubers? When will I stop asking questions that I already know the answer to? WHO KNOWS! Hope to see you guys in the next chapter! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6: Going Under

**Warning! A little bit of Mashley in this chapter, nothing too graphic though. Also to remind you, these are all of the powers of relevant characters so far:**

**Mitch-Fighting (Speed)**

**Jerome-Fighting (Strength)**

**Mark-Morph**

**Saph-Morph**

**Cry-Force Fields and Turning Invisible**

**Adam-Electricity**

Mitch let a shudder pass through him as the metallic doors slammed shut. He still couldn't believe that this could possibly be happening. _How the hell could they have found us? Do they know about our powers? Maybe this is just a mix up! Yeah…we could just talk to them we could convince them that they got the wrong people! _Mitch tried to convince himself that all was going to be well, but he had a feeling that everything was going to go south from here.

"So would anyone care to explain what's going on here?" Jordan asked while trying to keep his voice calm. Mark let out a sigh, _might as well tell him everything now._

"We have powers and I think that these guys found out about it."

"Stop… joking around Mark" Jordan half-heartedly chuckled.

"Would I really be joking at a time like this?" Mark stared seriously.

"Good point…so… all of you have powers."

"Yes…we…" Mark went on about their gifts, WIPI, etc. while Mitch noticed a small whimper coming from Ashley who was sitting next to him. She was leaning back against the wall with her knees up to her chin with her arms crossed to hide her face. Her entire body was shaking and shivering, but occasionally a small noise would escape. _Oh my God…she's completely freaking out!_ Mitch took a breath before scooting closer to her. He waited a second before wrapping his arms around her protectively and pulling her closer to him. Ashley soon buried her face in the crook of Mitch's neck as she continued to shiver. As Mark continued to explain everything to Jordan, Jerome glanced in his direction and gave him a small smile.

"…and that's the entire story so far." Mark finished.

"So this has been going on for months and you've only just told me now?" said Jordan.

"We agreed never to tell anyone else. I wanted to tell you but we thought it would be too dangerous."

"And who is 'we'?" Jordan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mitch, Jerome, Adam, Ty, Cry, Felix, Marzia, Minx, Ken, Saph, Yami, and I." Mark listed all of the involved persons.

"So a lot of people are involved in this…" Jordan rubbed his chin.

"Those are just the people that we know! A lot of S7's left the area and went their separate ways." Saph finally joined into the conversation.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Mitch finally looked up from Ashley. His eyes glistened with fear but his face forced itself to stay blank. Without warning the truck jerked upwards, as if it hit a rock or something of the sort.

"Hopefully it's somewhere where it's not too rocky." Jerome forced himself to crack a smile and the rest of the group, accept for Mitch and Ashley, followed. _I can't believe they can find a way to actually smile while we're being taken by the fucking FBI and transported to some undisclosed location!_ Just as Mitch thought that, a small cylinder jutted itself out from the ceiling of the truck. He studied the object; _it looks kinda like a fire sprinkler system that's always on the ceilings of public buildings._ The cylinder suddenly emitted a hissing sound and soon began to expel a ghostly white gas.

"What the *cough* hell *cough* is this?" Mark sputtered. Everyone began to wheeze and cough due to the gas filling up the room. Mitch didn't even have time to call out for help before his eyelids began to feel heavy as lead. His body slumped to the floor against his will and his eyes closed. Before he knew it he, and everyone else, was unconscious.

(Later)

"Get the cuffs on 'em before they come to." Mitch heard a gruff, muffled voice bleed through from the darkness. His eyes blinked open only to see two blurry figures approach the truck. It wasn't long before Mitch's eyes closed shut again. He was able to stay conscious just long enough to feel two rough hands fumble with his wrists and strap a cold, metal object to them. Just a moment later, Mitch fell back asleep.

** Hey guys! Sorry for taking forever to post this chapter. This one is short to segway into the next chapter, which will be much longer. Thanks for all the support on this story and don't hesitate to leave any feedback or suggestions! I love you guys long time!**


End file.
